


Light

by TeaNSympathy



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Episode Related, Episode s01 e07 Have You Met Leonard Knox, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/pseuds/TeaNSympathy
Summary: Why Leonard cared so much this time.





	Light

At first, Christine is only glad it’s stopped hurting. After a while, she realizes she can leave the dingy apartment and floats up through the yellowing ceiling and into the starry night sky. She locates her home and is there when her family finds out, doing her best to calm her parents’ sobs and to soothe her brother’s guilt. Time is different here, on this side. Days pass, hours pass, she doesn’t know which, and it doesn’t seem to matter.

She skims through the streets of New York at night, through lovers kissing on the sidewalk, through homeless people shivering in doorways, through chattering theatergoers and drunks spilling from the doors of closing bars and their pains and joys vibrate through her like music. She passes the vendors and wishes she could have a hot pretzel, salty and dripping with mustard, always her favorite. She feels like a ghost but how can she be a ghost when she’s only twenty-one? She’s still herself really, only shell-less. She becomes more and more light.

There’s something she needs to do, and it tugs at her. The light ones surround her and in their wordless way let her know she’s not ready. There’s still rage in her. There’s still grieving. It’s weighing her down.

In the grey of an early morning she finds herself in a gym. Its lone occupant is pounding away on the treadmill and she knows instantly that he will save her. Floating above his shoulder as he runs and runs to nowhere, she pours all her darkness, her rage, her pain into him. She becomes more and more light.

As the trial progresses, she is his constant companion. She perches on his desk as he argues with the blonde girl. She hovers in the courtroom as he speaks for her, as he ensures that the One Who Watched (his name is gone now, as are most of her memories) will be punished for what he did. She becomes more and more light.

In the dark taxi, she huddles by his side and wafts gratitude toward him. She feels the heaviness in him, sees the tears glistening in his dark eyes, and wants to kiss his cheek, but she is becoming more and more light. She would like more, would like to leave with a proper goodbye, but there’s no time because the light ones are there, pulsing around her, and all at once she is free.


End file.
